


The Candidate

by nyotarules



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyotarules/pseuds/nyotarules
Summary: I need a laugh after yesterday





	

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own, I would

 

Kirk – Hey Bones, how you doing? What you reading there?

McCoy – Just reading about the presidential elections on Earth, Jim

Kirk - Oh, how many candidates this time?

McCoy – Let me see, looks like there are ten candidates

Kirk – You voted yet, I did an e-postal vote at Starbase 25. I like the look of Senator Krilla

McCoy – Why her, she's not even human?

Kirk - So what, she was born in Australia, family's been living there for years. Get over yourself, Bones

McCoy – Well I like to know a human is running things. What happen if the Federation had to go to war with Orion, where would her loyalties lie?

Kirk - Where they have always laid. On Earth! I worry about your latent speciesm Bones,

McCoy - I'm not xenophobic, just a little very pro human

Kirk – (Shakes head) So who you going for?

McCoy - Not sure, but I like the look of this lady (shows him image on PADD)

Kirk – (Looks at image), who is she, never heard of heard her

McCoy – Well she looks like just your type, blonde, brains and beautiful

Kirk – So what's her name?

McCoy – Er lets see Donaldina Trump


End file.
